Snow White Queen
by BatteredChild
Summary: oneshot based on Evanescence's Snow White Queen. 10 years later Jareth still wants Sarah but he's not being so nice about things anymore


_AN: This is originally meant to be a song fic to Evanescence's Snow White Queen but since they aren't allowed here it'll have to be lyricless...is that even a word? Anyway if you want to read it with the lyrics put back in email or pm me and I will send it back, just put Snow White Queen as the subject if you email. Either way I recommend listening to the song while reading as it might make more sense that way.Anyway I'll just shut up now and let you read._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, or the song Snow White Queen by Evanescence_.

**Snow White Queen**

Sarah Williams arrived at her apartment, breathless from running up three flights of stairs. She dead locked the door behind her and proceeded to walk through the lounge to her bedroom, not turning on a single light as she went, despite the darkness of the rooms.

After giving the room a cursory glance she stripped off her slightly sweaty clothes before making her way through the darkness and into the shower. She showered quickly, letting the warm water soothe her stiff muscles and relaxing her into a slightly more peaceful state. Once she was through with her shower Sarah dressed in a pair of loose sweat pants and a tank top. Finally Sarah turned on a light.

Sarah thought back to her meeting with the Goblin King a week ago. In the past ten years since her defeat of the Labyrinth Jareth had visited her every so often, and he always told her the same thing. He reminded her of his feelings toward her, what he'd like to do to her. She knew he watched her, hence the lack of lighting until she was showered and dressed once more. In the beginning he had been angry with her, over her defeat of his Labyrinth, no one had done it before of since he told her. Mostly though he was mad at her rejection of him.

XXX

For a while Jareth simply tried to gain her affection through pleasantries, showing her that he wasn't really a villain after all. Still she had refused. It was then that he showed how cruel he could be. He haunted her dreams, watched her, and followed her. She could not escape him, but she could not stand to submit either, not now.

XXX

For ten years now he had been obsessing over her. Jareth wanted her and that was all there was to it, for Jareth always got what he desired. Soon enough he would make her see that she was his and she could not escape him, no matter what she did. She was his, always and forever his.

XXX

Sarah knew she was dreaming, her dreams were always like this now, in his Labyrinth. Each night since she had last seen the Goblin King the dream Labyrinth seemed to have become darker and more menacing. She had not yet seen him, not more than a glimpse anyway. This time she was walking along a vaguely familiar path and as the ground gave out beneath her realised just why it was familiar. She was falling into the oubliette. This time though the helping hands weren't so much helping her as grasping and groping at her, slapping and pinching as she fell for what seemed forever. She opened her mouth to protest, to scream, anything but no sound came out.

Sarah awoke with a start and breathed a sigh of relief as she realised she was safe once more. Well as safe as she ever was anymore. It seemed that no matter what she did now she couldn't stop thinking of the damn goblin king. His threats and the way he looked at her with a sick mix of malice and desire in his cold mismatched eyes. She knew she would get no more rest that night and with a heavy sigh Sarah dragged her tired body out of bed to go make herself some breakfast.

XXX

Jareth played with the crystal in his hand for a moment before focusing on it and bringing forth an image of his queen. She looked tired and he knew it was his doing, but as much as he didn't like treating his love like this he knew there was no other way to get hold of her. She would never come willingly unless she had no other option, and as such he was slowly bring her to that point. By the looks of her she would not be able to resist much longer and then she would come to him, begging him to stop. And he would stop yes he would stop, but not until she was his mind, body and broken soul.

XXX

For weeks now Sarah had barely slept, she was in a constant state of awareness and alertness and it had taken a heavy toll on the twenty-four year old. She was exhausted, and had lost weight, dark circles were a permanent feature beneath her once vibrant green eyes and her long dark hair lay limp and tangled down her back.

Every time she began to drift off she would feel Jareth's eyes upon her and would snap back into wakefulness. She was paranoid and saw the Goblin King in every shadow, heard him in every whisper. In her mind she had destroyed Jareth, destroyed the Labyrinth ten years earlier and it tearing her apart.

Finally she slipped into blessed unconsciousness, seeing Jareth staring down at her as she did.

XXX

Jareth picked up the comatose Sarah and with a last look of disgust at her apartment disappeared to the Underground. He had his queen at last, though she may be just a little crazy now. But that he could deal with because he had her. At last he had her and he was never letting go.


End file.
